Abstract/Project Summary PROTEOMICS RESOURCE LABORATORY SHARED RESOURCE (PRL) The Proteomics Resource Laboratory (PRL) provides support for mass spectrometry-based proteomics analysis for all Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) investigators through a centralized facility, with state-of-the-art instrumentation and highly specialized technical expertise. Under the direction of Dr. Beatrix Ueberheide, a well-established expert in biological mass spectromety, PRL was established 5 years ago to expand upon the successful Proteomics Core. PRL aids scientific discovery at PCC by providing access to specialized expertise and state-of-the-art instrumentation for the analysis of proteins and peptides using mass spectrometry (MS). A special focus of the laboratory is assistance with experimental design and full support for downstream data analysis, often involving innovative data analysis pipelines. Significant economies of scale are achieved by this centralization of resources. PRL achieves its mission via four Specific Aims: Aim 1) To provide mass spectrometry-based, state-of-the-art proteomics technologies to PCC investigators and full downstream data analysis support; Aim 2) To provide highly customized support tailored to specific projects and research questions of PCC investigators; Aim 3) To develop and implement novel techniques to ensure continued support of state-of-the-art proteomics technology for PCC investigators; Aim 4) To provide education to graduate students and post-doctoral researchers on proteomics techniques through graduate teaching and close collaboration with PCC investigators.